


Happy Birthday

by ShadowDragon1553



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Birthday, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragon1553/pseuds/ShadowDragon1553
Summary: A small misunderstanding can lead to a big dilemma. In which Patton needs to work on subtly and Vigil needs to stop jumping to conclusions. Originally done for a sanders sides fic exchange.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm posting here because I didn't know what else to do. Hope you like it.

It hurt, but then again almost everything did to him lately. From his so called family no longer being there for him to his panic attacks being harder to get over and more frequent. The cause of such attacks being unaware as they all slowly began to forget about his very existence, once again leaving him alone to wallow in his own misery and depression.

The change in the others demeanor had been gradual, so much so that he hadn’t truly realized what was happening until it was too late. Unable to do anything but watch as the life he had become accustomed to living crumpled apart before his eyes. What made it worse was that Anxiety had no idea what it was he did wrong to cause the others to begin ignoring him again, yet another reason he had begun spending more and more time in his room. The bleak exterior doing nothing for his emotional state as the comfort the room had once provided was tainted with the memory of when the others had come searching for him and the first true moment he had been cared for. Yet, it was either the room where he was unlikely to be disturbed or risk the living room and subsequently seeing the others and being brushed off.

It had started with Roman, which wasn’t a surprise to him as the Prince had been the last one to finally accept Virgil as a true part of the Sanders family. Their usual banter becoming one sided as rather than retort Roman would simply fall silent. His passion for arguing seemingly lost as his interest lied elsewhere until Virgil eventually stopped talking to him. If Roman was simply going to give him the silent treatment what was the point of trying if he would only be disappointed.

The next one the start ignoring him had been Logan, the logical side having often sought out Anxiety for help with video planning until the routine had been for Virgil to simply show up to help so that Logan wouldn’t have to hunt him down. However, his input was disregarded, Logan beginning to shoot down his concerns and worries about new videos with more force and overall harshness than necessary. The change in tone making it clear to Virgil that he as no longer wanted and therefore he simply stopped showing up unannounced, and Logan didn't come for him.

Finally, there was Patton, the cheery paternal figure having been the first to accept Virgil and therefore the darker trait had held onto the belief that his father figure would never push him out even if the others would. But his belief turned out to be false, slowly but surely, Patton began ignoring him too. At first it was small, the father figure explaining that he had to help one of the other two sides with a project or was busy making a new recipe in the kitchen. Even with Virgil offering to help him cook Patton would brush him off, explaining kindly that he wanted to expand his culinary expertise. Implying the Virgil’s company was unwanted, so Virgil stopped offering.

Now the dark trait remained in his room, the only time he left was to make ure he hadn’t stopped affecting Thomas like last time. As he didn’t want the others hunting him down because he couldn’t do his job correctly, after all, if all he was good for was being a negative emotion like always he may as well make sure he’s doing it right. And after his latest check to make sure Thomas still felt his presence Anxiety returned to his room, and cried.

Patton was excited, after three weeks of careful preparation Virgil’s surprise party was finally ready. And with his dark son being none the wiser as despite how much Patton was eager to spend time with the emo he wanted to make sure the surprise party would indeed be a surprise.

The plan having been to make sure Virgil would be either with Thomas or in his room to ensure that the three sides had plenty of time to set up. Streamers and balloons covering the main area of the mindscape as a pile of presents lay waiting on the table. Patton putting the finishing touches on the cake as the black frosting spelled out ‘Happy Birthday Virgil’ in edgy looking letters that had taken the father figure a week to perfect. But to him it would be worth it as soon as he saw the smile on Virgil’s face once he saw the decorations in honor of his first video with Thomas and the day the others had chosen to celebrate his birthday.

‘Speaking of the others,’ Patton thought to himself as he placed the cake on the table. “Roman! Logan! Are you two almost done?” Patton yelled out as he walked into the living room area where the other two were putting up a birthday banner.

“Almost Patton, this birthday will be such a party it will put Cinderella’s ball to shame,” Roman boasted as he secured the final side of the banner and joined Morality by the couch.

“That’s fantastic kiddo!” Patton praised, “all we need is the birthday boy and we can get this party started!”

“I suggest you retrieve him Patton, it will be the least suspicious if you do so while Roman and I stay here,” Logan suggested.

“Now Logan, this isn’t just an excuse for you two to sneak pieces of the cake away is it?” Patton questioned.

“Of course not, the sugar intake would no doubt decrease productivity,” Logan spoke.

“Well good because you’re sweet enough as it is without it!” Patton proclaimed happily, sinking into Anxiety’s room to the eye roll of Logan.

“Hey kiddo, are you busy?” Patton questioned once he was in Anxiety’s room, only to pause as he realized his emo son wasn’t there. Shrugging he simply continued on to the bedroom, assuming that he would find Virgil there. However, as Patton made his way up the stairs he felt his heart sink as he heard small sobs coming from the side’s bedroom. Worried, Patton rushed into the room to discover Virgil who lay curled up on his bed, the side in question sobbing into his pillow. 

The sight caused Patton’s heart to break as he wasted no time in rushing over to his self-proclaimed son and quickly giving him a hug.

“It’s okay kiddo,” Patton spoke warmly as Virgil tensed at the sudden contact, “I’m here, just let it out.”

At the sudden comfort Virgil quickly wrapped his arms around Patton, sobbing into his shirt rather than the pillow as he let all of his loneliness from the past weeks finally show. Patton saying nothing as he simply held Virgil, knowing he would talk when he was ready.

“Why did you avoid me?” Virgil questioned in between tears.

“Oh kiddo,” Patton spoke sadly as he rubbed soothing circles into the teen’s back, putting the pieces together as he realized in his   
effort to keep the surprise party secret he hadn’t been spending as much time with the darker side, “that’s not it. I’m so sorry, I got carried away that’s all.”

“With what?” Virgil questioned as his sobs died down, yet when he looked up at the fatherly trait his eyes were still watery.

“Come with me and I’ll show you,” Patton spoke simply, wanting to show Virgil the true reason everyone wasn’t around as much.

“Okay,” Virgil spoke as he wiped his eyes, trusting Patton as the older trait led him to the main living room of the mindscape.

“Surprise!” Roman and Logan exclaimed once they appeared, Virgil jumping slightly at the exclamation as he looked around in confusion.

“What’s all this?” Virgil questioned as he looked around.

“It’s the reason we haven’t been around as much,” Patton explained, “see, it’s the anniversary of your first video with Thomas so I thought it would be nice to throw you a little party. But it seems in my effort to make sure it was a surprise I didn’t spend time with you and for that I am sorry.”

“So, you weren’t trying to get rid of me?” Virgil questioned.

“Goodness no, the last time that happened everything was a mess, it’s far better if you stay with Thomas, J.Delightful,” Roman answered, a teasing smirk of his face which caused Virgil to give a small smile in return.

“Oh my delusional Prince I wouldn’t dream of having a repeat of my attempt to leave,” Virgil spoke.

“Well good because I don’t think three of us can eat all this cake by ourselves!” Patton exclaimed as he brought the cake out. 

“I’m sure we could, it would just mean more sugar intake thus resulting in a buzz that would result in a sugar crash leaving us at a lower energy than before the cake was ingested,” Logan spoke. 

The comment giving Virgil comfort as the three other sides crowded around him in order to sing Happy Birthday. Virgil smiling in content as he thought of how glad he was that his family hadn’t been avoiding him to get rid of him. As everything was now okay.


End file.
